I'm Falling Love With
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang perasaan terlarang antara Majikan dan... /Yaoi!, Typo Bertebaran! KrisTao Cast /Warn : Cerita hancur lebur, Hati-hati ranjau(?)/ Tidak Menerima Bash yang meruntuhkan semangat yang buat nih ff / Gak Suka? Jangan Baca!/ #PANDANETESDAY.


I'm Falling Love With..

Disini aku melihat mu dari kejauhan

Tertawa bersama orang yang kau sayangi

Disini aku melihat mu tersenyum lembut penuh cinta ke arah pemuda itu.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan muka memelas minta dipungut nya.

Senyummu yang bagai bidadari. Selalu membuat ku nyaman dan aman hanya karena senyum itu.

Walau kau tak pernah menampilkan senyum lembut penuh cinta seperti itu kepadaku, Tetapi, aku cukup senang bahwa itu menandakan kau Sedang bahagia.

Tahukah kau kalau aku sangat menyukai, ehm kurasa aku mencintaimu. Meskipun sangat mustahil untuk ku mendapat balasan darimu. Ketahuilah aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu!

.

Oh! oh! Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Akupun segera bangkit dari dudukku juga tapi masih berada ditempat.

Kulihat Pemuda itu berpamitan denganmu dan mencium bibirmu sekilas, tetapi sepertinya kau menikmati ciuman itu.

Saat melihatnya aku merasa hatiku seperti terkena luka tusuk yang membuatnya sangat sakit sekali.

Rasa apa ini, kenapa menyakitkan sekali. Apa jantung dan hatiku sedang bermasalah? Apa aku akan mati?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar dikepalaku.

Mencoba melupakan hal tadi, aku segera menghampirimu.

Eh? Kenapa dengan Wajahmu? Apa kau sedang sedih?

Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,

Astaga! Dari matamu keluar Setetes air, tidak bahkan banyak bukan setetes saja.

Hal yang paling kubenci didunia ini adalah Ketika aku melihatmu..

Nangis? Ah tidak! Tangis? Sepertinya bukan itu.

Menangis? Ah iya Menangis.

Aku sangat membenci Air itu keluar dari mata indahmu.

.

Eh! Kau mau kemana. Kenapa memakai baju tebal. Apa itu namanya, Montel? Mental?..

Ah! Iya Mantel.

Sebenarnya Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri diapartemen mu, kumohon bawalah aku.

BLAM!

Kulihat pintu sudah tertutup dan kau sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kenapa kau tidak membawaku? Aku kan hanya ingin ikut.

Aku mendudukkan diriku dikarpet alas kaki yang bertuliskan..

Entah lah aku tak mengerti Bahasanya.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan ku lagi kearah pintu.

' _Apa_ _aku_ _selalu_ _menyusahkanmu,_ _Sehingga kau tidak mengajakku juga'_.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lesu.

Padahal kau sudah makan.

Kulihat kau melihatku sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandanganmu keluar jendela lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan kau jadi sesedih ini.

Apa aku berbuat salah, sehingga membuat mu jadi seperti ini.

Maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah. Aku minta maaf atas hal yang aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Tapi, kumohon jangan bersedih tersenyumlah. Aku merindukan senyuman cantik mu itu.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sambil berjalan keluar kamarmu. Tapi belum ada beberapa langkah aku merasa ada sepasang lengan yang memelukku dari belakang.

Saat aku menoleh, aku menemukanmu sedang menangis tanpa suara.

Akupun segera membalikkan badanku.

Mencoba menghiburmu walau aku tau itu hanya sia-sia saja.

"Hiks, terimakasih. Kau tau saja kalau aku sedang sedih, Hik-Hiks.

Kau maukan mendengar ku bercerita?"

Aku langsung mengganggukkan kepalaku cepat.

"Hehe.. baiklah. Kau tahu kenapa aku sedih? Itu karena kemarin aku baru saja putus dari Yunxiang-ge. Dia.. Hiks, Dia sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtua nya. Hiks hiks dan akan menikah seminggu lagi"

Kulihat kau mencoba menghapus airmatamu, tetapi percuma karna Air itu tetap mengalir bahkan bertambah deras.

Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tangisanmu bertambah kencang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit lagi.

Kenapa dengan hatiku ini. Rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat kau menangis untuknya, yang sudah memutuskan mu.

Hanya karena Pemuda itu meninggalkan mu. Kau jadi seperti ini.

 _'Apa mungkin kau akan menangis seperti ini untukku, saat suatu hari nanti aku meninggalkan mu? '_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur kau bekerja, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk keluar berjalan-jalan bersamamu.

Dengan memakai Mantel ditambah syal merah yang melilit dilehermu.

Kau sungguh mempesona walau hanya dengan pakaian sederhana seperti itu.

Saat semua sudah lengkap dan tak ada yang tertinggal.

Kau segera membuka pintu dan membiarkan ku keluar mendahuluimu kemudian kau menyusul dan menutup pintu kembali.

Aku siap hari ini untuk berjalan-jalan denganmu. Meski, perasaan tak enak hinggap dihatiku. Apapun kejadian yang akan terjadi nanti aku akan melindungimu, bahkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun aku siap.

.

.

.

Saat ini Aku dan kau sedang duduk dibangku taman bermain. Walau ini masih musim dingin tapi, tempat ini tak pernah sepi oleh orang-orang.

Dengan se-cup es Krim, aku dan kau bergantian memakannya.

Hari ini kau tampak bahagia sekali yang sesekali menciumi wajahku, yang membuatku sangat senang.

Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Kalaupun benar, Syukurlah.

Saat asyik memakan es krim. Aku yang sangat larut akan manisnya es krim rasa stroberi itu. Tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang dibelakang mu yang hendak mengambil Handphone mu yang berada diatas pahamu.

Barulah ku tahu saat kau berteriak bahwa kau kehilangan benda berhargamu.

"KYAA! HANDPHONE KU! PENCURI! TOLONG! ADA PENCURI!"

Aku segera bangkit dari duduk ku dan berlari mengejar Pencuri itu.

Aku terus berlari mengejarnya, hingga kulihat pencuri itu menyebrang jalan.

Dan disaat itulah tanpa memikirkan resikonya aku langsung menyeberang jalan, tanpa lihat kanan kiri yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku saat menyebrang jalan.

Tepat saat aku ditengah jalan, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti terpental dan seperti diremukkan sesuatu.

Aku ingin mengejar pencuri itu tapi, tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kenapa semua kulihat terasa berkunang-kunang.

Tubuhku juga sangat sakit sekali seperti ada yang patah.

Aku juga bisa merasakan mulut ku seperti mengeluarkan air tapi sedikit berbeda dengan air yang sering kuminum.

Ini lebih terasa seperti Besi, Mungkin

Bisa kurasakan mataku bertambah berat dan nafasku terasa tercekat.

Aku mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya tapi malah terasa sangat sakit sekali.

Sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup rapat dengan nafas yang sangat sesak ini.

Aku melihat kau berlari kearahku dengan nafas terengah.

Dan apa itu! Air itu kembali keluar dari matamu.

Akhirnya, kau menangis untukku juga. Walau harus nyawa yang kugunakan, setidaknya kau menangis untukku.

Aku sangat sangat bahagia.

.

Kulihat kau menghampiri ku yang sedang sekarat di tengah jalan ini. Tetap dengan airmata yang mengalir kau berjongkok dihadapanku.

Dan hal yang tak kuduga terjadi padaku.

Kau memelukku dan menangis disana.

"Kumohon Kris jangan tinggalkan, Hiks Kumohon jangan pergi! Apa kau tak kasihan denganku? Aku hanya hidup sendiri diseoul, Hiks Kumohon, Kris, Hiks"

Aku cukup senang saat tau kau masih membutuhkan ku. setidaknya aku masih berguna bagi hidup mu.

Kurasakan mataku sudah sampai batasnya untuk terbuka.

Dengan perlahan aku memejamkan mataku.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Terimakasih untuk kasih sayang yang kau berikan.

Terimakasih sudah memungutku dari jalanan, yang dimana aku selalu tidur diantara tong sampah tetapi, saat aku bertemu kau.

Aku bisa tidur nyenyak dengan kasur empuk yang selalu menghantarkan ku ke mimpi yang indah.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya.

Mungkin, aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Tapi semua yang kau lakukan untukku selalu kubalas dengan kasih sayangku.

Dengan nafas tersendat-sendat, aku masih bisa mendengar mu menangis.

Sebelum benar-benar untuk tidur Selamanya.

Aku sempat mendengarmu berkata yang entah kenapa bisa menghangatkan hatiku.

"Hiks Kau tahu Kris, aku.. aku sudah lama ingin mengucapkan hal ini, tapi ku kira hal tersebut terlalu gila. Dan bodohnya baru sekarang aku akan mengucapkannya-

Aku. Mencintaimu. Anjing Kesayangan ku. Kris"

Ternyata Impian mustahilku menjadi kenyataan.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu Majikanku._

 _Kuharap dimasa depan aku diciptakan menjadi manusia dan kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Bukan lagi sebatas Majikan dan Peliharaan. Tunggu aku dimasa yang akan datang ,Zitao'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 2017

Tao Pov

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun Kris -anjing kesayangan ku- meninggalkan ku sendirian, apa ia tahu aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku rindu Gonggongannya saat ia menyambut ku pulang dari kerja.

Aku rindu sikap manjanya kepada ku.

Aku rindu semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan padaku, Termasuk berjalan-jalan di sore hari.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di halte bus menunggu orang yang ku cintai sesudah Anjing ku. Yang enam bulan ini juga selalu bersamaku bahkan aku tinggal serumah dengannya.

Tiiinn Tiinn

Aku mendongakkan kepala ku saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti pas dihadapanku. Dan orang yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga saat ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Akupun segera memasuki mobilnya dan memasang seatbelt.

Kemudian, menghadap kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Malam ini, kita akan kemana Yifan-ge?"

"Sepertinya ke rumah 'kita' lebih mengasyikan, sekaligus membuat baby sayang"

Kurasa wajah ku sudah semerah tomat saat mendengar perkataannya.

"A-apa yang kau maksud, eoh? Dasar Byuntae!" ucapku sembari memukul kepalanya.

"Haha! Biar Byuntae begini, aku tetap kekasih mu Zitao sayang"

"Yayaya, terserah kau. Kajja pulang kerumah aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita"

"Okay, Honey"

Dan mobil Yifan-ge pun melaju menuju rumah kita berdua.

.

Dan untuk mu Kris Anjing kesayangan ku. Tahu kah kau bahwa perasaan cintaku untukmu tak pernah hilang, meski sekarang aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang kucintai juga.

Kau dan Yifan-ge sangat berharga untukku.

Kau dimasa lalu

Yifan-ge dimasa sekarang.

Aku sangat-sangat mencintai kalian.

.

.

END

Aku tau cerita ini gak masuk akal banget. Makanya, aku masukkin genre Fantasi kan sampe gak masuk akalnya.

Ohya ada yang ngeh (?) gk sih klo Yifan itu reinkarnasi nya Kris *eh keceplosan

Dan aku bikin nih ff saat mood ku lagi gak bagus-bagusnya

.

Mian klo jelek pake banget.

Bkinnya cuman sehari doang, seriusan looh. Aku ngebut bikin nih ff.

Mian -lagi- klo ada yang gak ngerti jalan ceritanya. Di ngerti-ngertiin ajh yaah ^_^

Cuman mau ikut meriahin event #PANDANETESDAY.

Maaf klo genrenya gak masuk di kategori, tapi aku sudah berusaha buat ikutan. Apa ff ini masuk salah satu kategorinya? ?

Entahlah. Aku pun tak tau. Hehehe.

Oke mungkin cuman segitu aja Note aku.

Boleh minta review? Review nya jangan pedes" yaah. Soalnya semangatku buat nulis akhir-akhir ini mendadak hilang. Jadi, mohon penyemangatnya yaah Chingu.

#PANDANETESDAY


End file.
